Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes flat terminals, a plastic core, and a tongue in front of the plastic core. In addition, the conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector further has an outer iron shell enclosing out of the plastic core.
In order to meet requirements for different products, a conventional elevated USB electrical receptacle connector includes an elevated plastic core formed with a plurality of terminals which are bent into L-shaped. The lengths of the terminals of the elevated USB electrical receptacle connector are longer than the lengths of the terminals of a normal USB electrical receptacle connector. As a result, because of the long lengths of the terminals, the terminals cannot be positioned with the mold stably during the insert molding for plastic core and terminals. Consequently, after the plastic core and the terminals are insert-molded, the terminals would be shifted easily, and the distances between the terminals would not be the same.